pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alix and Autumn
Alix- Where… Where am I…? Emma- We’re in the crater of the Team Siren base. Alix- The base? Wait. The explosion! Are we dead? Emma- (laughs) don’t worry. We’re alive. Alix- How… Emma- You can thank Pinsir for that. He came out at the last minute and saved us with his Protect. Alix- Ah. Impressive. Emma- Needless to say it’s thoroughly exhausted. Alix- No surprise there. Now, how do we get out of here? Emma- I was thinking you could send some kind of a distress signal. Alix- Why couldn’t you do that? Emma- I would, but I really don’t want us to be detected by Team Siren. Alix- Good point. I’ll get to work right now. It may take a while. Emma- So… What’s up with you and Autumn? Alix- Excuse me? Emma- You said it was going to take a while. So to pass the time, I would like to know what’s the history between you and Autumn? Alix- All right. I guess you deserve to know after she almost killed us. Theme Song (10 YEARS AGO) Alix- *Takes out a small journal and begins writing* Dear Journal, I finally managed to convince my mom to let me stay with Aunt Anne in Hoenn. Sadly, I haven’t been able to fit in that well. It’s not that I dislike Pokémon; it’s just that I don’t really want to train them. Do you blame me? I’ve spent my entire life on the road because my mom’s a Ryhorn racer. All I really want is a home. I don’t want to travel; I don’t want to battle. I just want to live… (Two Days Later) (Alix walks through the woods) Alix- (yawns) Well, I may not be popular here, but at least it’s peaceful… ???- Hey! Kid! (Two boys and a girl appear) ???- Heard you don’t want to be a trainer! Well then how are you going to deal with this? (The three boys throw out Pokéballs, a Blaziken, a Sceptile, and a Swampert are sent out) Alix- What the heck, guys! ???- We got Pokémon from our parents! Now, we’re here to take you down for being a wimp! Alix- I don’t want any trouble, guys. I’m just not a fan of battling! ???- Well we are! Alix- Who are you anyway? ???- I’m Donny, the guy with the Red hair is Franklin, and the girl over there is Vanessa! Alix- Well, it’s nice to meet you. Donny, Franklin, Vanessa, I don’t have a Pokémon Vanessa- And why do we care? We’ll just take you down for disliking Pokémon! Alix- I don’t… Franklin- Shut up, kid! Now is our time to talk! Now, Swampert, Mud Bomb! Vanessa- Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Donny- Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Alix- Wait! (As the Pokémon fire their attacks, Alix dives out of the way) Alix- Whoa! (A Pidgey flies down and attacks the Pokémon) Franklin- That little… Swampert! Hydro Cannon! Alix- Watch out, Pidgey! (The Pidgey is hit and is damaged) Alix and Vanessa- No! Alix- Wait what? Vanessa- Wait what? You care about the Pokémon? Alix- Yeah! I just don’t want to be a trainer! Vanessa- You two lied to me! Now get out of here! (The two boys run away) Alix- Is it okay? Vanessa- Not good, but not horrible. Luckily, I know somebody who can help. Alix- Who? Vanessa- A girl who lives in town. Her name’s Autumn. (Cut to town) Vanessa- Autumn? It’s Vanessa! Autumn- You mean that girl who hangs out with those horrible boys? Alix- I’m here too! Autumn- Isn’t that the kid who doesn’t want to train Pokémon? Alix- Yeah, but this Pidgey just saved me and now it’s injured! Autumn- I’ll be right down! (Cut back to present) Emma- So that’s how you met her, huh? Alix- Yeah. And she and I became great friends after saving that Pidgey. The thing wouldn’t leave my side after that. Emma- But wait. You said you didn’t want to be a Pokémon trainer back then. What changed? Alix- Well… it all happened back in the forest near where I met Pidgey. Pidgey, Autumn, and I hung out there a lot Emma- Wait… what happened to Vanessa? Alix- Oh, right. Sometimes, Vanessa would show up with a few of her new friends, as the ones who attacked me kinda ditched her. In fact, I believe this time, she was hanging out with her little brother, Ruby. Ruby was around our age while Vanessa was a year older. (7 YEARS AGO) Alix- I thought they would be here by now Autumn- Yeah! If they wanted to meet us here, they should have at least been here on time! Alix- Let’s go looking for them! Autumn- Sure! Pidgey- Pid-gey! (Alix and Autumn run off into the forest along with Pidgey) Alix- Vanessa!? Ruby!? Autumn- Are you out there? Vanessa- Alix, Autumn? Is that you? Help, quick! (Vanessa and Ruby are cornered by a group of Spinarak and Ariados) Alix- What do we do, Autumn? Autumn- I don’t know! Those things are poisonous! Alix- Wait… Pidgey! We need your help! (Pidgey swoops down through the trees) Alix- Pidgey, help us! (Pidgey looks confused) Autumn- Alix, Pidgey doesn’t know what to do! Give it a command! Alix- But it’s not Autumn- It hasn’t left your side in 3 years. It’s pretty much yours. Alix- Right. Use Aerial Ace! (Pidgey hits the Spinarak with a powerful Aerial Ace) Autumn- That was good. Now take out those Ariados! Alix- Right! Pidgey… Aerial Ace again! (Pidgey uses Aerial Ace but it hardly does anything) Autumn- oh, no. Pidgey’s attack wasn’t strong enough… Alix- What do we do? (The Ariados use Poison sting aimed at Alix, Pidgey intercepts and falls to the ground) Alix- No, Pidgey! (The Ariados take aim for another poison sting) Autumn- What are we going to do? Alix- You run… I’ll… distract them. Autumn- but how do you plan on escaping? Alix- I don’t. Get some trainers in town. Try to get them back here. I’ll survive as long as I can. Autumn- Vanessa, Ruby, you two go. I’m not going anywhere. Alix- Fine. But I suggest we DUCK! (Two Ariados fire a Poison Sting at the two kids, they duck just in time) Alix- Ah, my foot! (Alix’s foot is stuck in a root) Autumn- Alix! Alix- Just run! Autumn- Not happening! Alix- We’ll just both get poisoned if you don’t! Autumn- We’re friends, and I’m not going anywhere! Alix- Well then, it’s been an honor to be your friend… Autumn- Thanks… (The two Ariados fire another Poison Sting) Alix- here it comes… (Pidgey leaps into the air and blows away the attack with a gust attack, Pidgey begins to glow) Alix- Is that… Autumn- Evolution… Pidgeotto- Pidgeot-oooooooooooooooo Alix- All right! Now, Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace! (Pidgeotto hits both Ariados with an Aerial Ace and knocks them out) Alix- Woah… (Pidgeotto uses Steel Wing to break the root trapping Alix’s foot) Alix- That was… Autumn- Horrifying Alix- AWESOME! Autumn- What? Alix- Battling like that with Pidgeotto? That was amazing! I want to do that again! Autumn- Does that mean you’ll reconsider becoming a trainer? Alix- Yeah. But I’m a little behind in information. Autumn- I can tutor you I battles and moves! Alix- Really? Autumn- What are friends for? Alix- Thanks! (Cut back to present day) Alix- So we found Vanessa and Ruby, told them what happened, and then Autumn and I started having training sessions. Emma- It’s really weird… Alix- What? Emma- It’s just… the Autumn you speak of is so different from the one you faced in battle. Do you think that you leaving did that? Alix- I don’t know… something seemed off… but I just don’t know… Emma- What happened when you left, anyway? Alix- Well that’s easy. I stole a Rhyhorn from my Aunt’s Ranch to go for a ride with Autumn and got hurt. My mom then decided that it wasn’t safe for me to stay at my Aunt’s anymore and we traveled around the regions for a bit before finally settling in a small town. Emma- And that’s when… Alix- I got my first Pokémon. Emma- What happened to Pidgeotto? Alix- I don’t know. By then it was a Pidgeot and it followed my plane for a little but after a while it got exhausted and had to fly back. I haven’t seen it since. Emma- Funny how things have changed. Alix- Yeah… Emma- What’s up? Alix- Nothing… it’s just… never mind. I finished the transmitter. Let’s just get out of here. (Alix activates the distress signal) Alix- Hopefully somebody at the center detects this. Emma- Hopefully… Alix- (thinking) I only ever started battling because of Autumn. Part of the fun was making friends. If my battling caused me to lose my best friend then… Is it really worth it? TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Episodes